Warrior Cats Name Generators
by Dreamworkser
Summary: This is a reposting and continuation of my previous Warrior Cats Name Generator. I found many warrior cats name generators where I could only get one name despite all the hard work the authors had put into them. I decided to make this partly for myself, where there is a little more flexibility in finding a name, and where you can make multiple names per chapter.
1. Chapter 1 Reposting 2015

Chapter 1 - That one chapter I wrote in 2015, edited

(Author's Note) Okay, don't judge, but this Warrior Cats Name Generator is made to help me. I saw a whole bunch of name generators on FFn, and I realized that you could mostly only create one name per chapter. So I thought I would do an open ended one, where it would be easy to assess, and I could make multiple names. You'll get it once you see XD

Oh yes, by the way, when you read on, you might see that I disregard the reader. We all know that FFn forbids story entries based on the reader. Therefore, I will put a story underneath every chapter, so that this entry does not violate the rules. You may use this generator but this is NOT strictly a warrior cats name generator. At least to FFn… huh? wut? You'll get it if you're smart enough XD I think you all are.

There are two ways to get a prefix:

Use the first letter/random letter there is in a random page in a random book

Use a letter in your name

The first name is recommended for a she cat, the second for a tom, but no judgement.

A - Amber/Adder

B - Brindle/Brown

C - Corn/Cedar

D - Dawn/Dark

E - Ember/Eagle

F - Fawn/Falcon

G - Golden/Gorse

H - Heather/Hawk

I - Ivy/Ice

J - Juniper/Jay

K- Kestrel/Kindle

L - Lily/Lark

M - Moth/Mole

N - Nettle/Night

O - Otter/Owl

P - Petal/Pebble

Q - Quick (I mean, it works for both. And I plan on more generators, so I can't use em' all up at once. Sahhhry.)

R - Russet/Running

S - Starling/Sedge

T - Tansy/Tussock

U - Umber (all there was. Even if I came up with one, I would save it for the next generator XD)

V - Vixen/Vole

W - Willow/Weed

X - Any name you like (It ails me to this day, no FFn author has been able to find one for the poor letter 'x'...*comforts 'x'*)

Y - Yellow

Z - Zebra (lol)

Ways to get a suffix:

The first or last number in your year of birth.

Use the first digit in the page number of a random page of a random book

1 - Spirit

2 - Tail

3 - Flight

4 - Heart

5 - Face

6 - Whisker

7 - Pool

8 - Paw

9 - Leaf

0 - Wing

Jayfeather's POV (In starclan)

"Bluestar," I meowed, frustrated. "We're running out of new names for the clan cats."

"I know, I know. Nightstar and I are coming up with ways to figure it out."

I padded back to the larger circle of Starclan cats.

"Why don't we make a warrior cats name generator?" Cinderheart/pelt was suggesting.

"Alright, but we would have to remember everything in our heads."

Milly stepped up. "The twolegs have a way of recording things," she meowed. "It's called writing. Once you write it down, you could look at it any time."

Firestar chuckled. "This is like a train of thought made by cats. Anyway, I know about that, but I also have an idea where we wouldn't have to learn."

I pricked my ears, interested. I guess I'm totally new to this. "Go on!"

"We could ask Midnight. I do believe a badger's life span is more than a cats. If she is alive, maybe she knows the twoleg language as well?"

Continuation in will come with next generator!


	2. Chapter 2 - Names based on pelts

**Chapter 2 - Names based on appearance part 1 - Pelts**

* * *

 **So yah! I'm putting this everywhere but it's been 2 years. I really like where I was going with this, so, *ahem* *pulls out notes***

 **Step 1 - Pick a letter in your name. Any letter.**

 **Step 2 - …**

 **Heck that letter! Count how many letters away it is from "C", turn to that page in a book nearest to you, and pick the first letter of the second-to-last word on that page. If you can't find a book, first of all HOW, second of all you can use something else I can't think of anything for you like Google search a book or something alkdfjja luv ya**

 **Step 3 - Choose a prefix listed next to that letter! This time I'm not even gonna bother with gender. You can pick based on name or preferred pelt color (you can add your own pelt patterns whatever). Feel free to get your suffix before you decide on which one you want.**

A - Aspen (golden yellow)/Ash (well… ash gray)

B - Blizzard (blinding white) /Bracken (rich brown)

C - Cinder (ash gray but prettier. In my opinion.)/Copper (like a bright brown)

D - Dawn (any bright color, preferably yellow or orange)/Dust (a large range of brown and black)

E - Egg (white or yellow? How do cats know what eggs look like?)/Ebony (dark, dark, shiny black)

F - Finch (Mostly white and brown, speckles. Search up images for more ideas)/Flame (fire! Orange, yellow, blue XD)

G - Gray (grey)(:P)/Gull (white, gray, and/or black)

H - Heron (a mixture of black, white, and/or gray)/Honey (ginger, white chest or white socks n stuf)

I - Ichor (self-made, as are many of these prefixes) (dazzling yellow and/or white)/Ivory (a soft and fluffy white)

J - Jasmine (white and yellow)/Jet (any color that can be described with jet. Like jet black and jet blue. Can't think of others)

K- Kiwi (brown and round hhaha)/Kindle (an exotic mixture of black and orange! Ooo lala! Basically Vixensong in my Sunclan challenge. A close friend of mine stole her name for their own story and I'm kinda disappointed tho)

L - Lion (thick fur, various shades of yellow)/Lichen (white with a bit of other colors mixed in)

M - Minnow (gray tabby. Works better if the cat is tiny)/Mouse (brown, white, or gray)

N - Newt (orange)/Nickel (dullish gray)

O - Oat (pale brown)/Odd (can't think of anything. Your choice, just make an odd pattern or smth)

P - Plum (blackish)/Pigeon (gray and white, striped)

Q - Quail (brown and white speckled)/Quartz (white)

R - Red (red)/Rabbit (Brown and furry)

S - Shadow (dark brown, black, or gray)/Sun (yellow to orange to white)

T - Timber (gray and paler streaks. Not a pattern just streaks, ya get me?)/Turtle (white with dark and light brown patches on back)

U - Ugly (I am so sorry guys I can't find anything else. Maybe this should be for a cat just before exile)

V - Vine (brown. Preferably a wiry cat?)/Vixen (looks like a fox! My favorite pelt for vixen is orange, with a black muzzle and black paws. Maybe even black ears eeep!)

W - Wasp (messy black fur. Cowards don't deserve this name!)/Weasel (either brown and white, and be creative with the brown, or black and white, with no clear patches of black. Like at the edge of a black spot the black kinda melts into the white? Like a weasel)

X - Any name you like (It ails me to this day, no FFn author has been able to find one for the poor letter 'x'...*comforts 'x'*)

PSYCH Xeno - make up a heckin exotic pelt! This cat is no canon!

Y - Yarrow (pale yellow and/or white)/Yew (Reddish pelt. Recommended suffix berry)

Z - idk Zesty? (either yellow or orange, citrus-fruit-colored cat)/Zaffre (heck blue cats are in style this year) (Bluestar2.0 guys)

 ***whew* that was a lot. I took up all of the names I wanted to use when I wrote the first chapter 2 years ago. There will**

 **definitely be repeats in the future ugghh**

 **The hardest to come with were E, I, J, K, N, and U-Z, so you might wanna steer clear of those somehow. Most of them aren't canon.**

* * *

 **Step 4 - What time is it? If your clock or whatever says AM, go to A. If your clock says PM, go to P. If your clock is that military time thing, go to M. If you don't have a clock, you don't get a name. JK search it up on google or something don't be lazy alkfjalsdk**

 **A** Any digit from the number of days it's been since your birthday. Just to give a lil freedom to avoid names like Uglyface ;~;

1- Leaf

2- Song

3- Flower

4- Heart

5- Flame

6- Face

7- Claws

8- Leap

9- Spot

0- Pelt

 **P** The first digit of the number of hours you slept the last time you slept. BE HONEST!

1- Berry

2- Whisper

3- Willow

4- Spirit

5- Storm

6- Nose

7- Tooth

8- Splash

9- Stripe

0- Tail

 **M** The number of eclipses you've seen… if you've seen more than nine, I'm tellin ya, you gotta be Sunmoon or something. But you can have #10.

1- Feather

2- Cry

3- Fern

4- Pounce

5- Cloud

6- Snout

7- Fang

8- Step

9- Speck

0- Fur

10- Star!

* * *

 **I don't really feel the need for a story with this anymore. I have a lot of ideas about where I could take it, but it doesn't seem realistic, or interesting, for that matter. So, uh, thanks for checking out my name generator! Give me feeeedback! Were you able to create a name you liked? Was anything (instructions, descriptions, author's note, etc.) unclear? WAT WAS UR NAME?**


	3. Chapter 3 - Names based on size

**Names based on appearance part 2 - body size**

 **Thank you so much to the people who took time to review my generator! Some of the reviews mentioned that you didn't like your name... I'm sorry about that. My only suggestion for you is to try again, since the point of the generator I'm making is that you can get multiple names. Thanks for the feedback though! I'm currently brainstorming solutions for prefixes and suffixes that don't really match.**

 **Anyways, here's the generator:**

 ** _STEP 1:_** \- Choose a size. Small, medium or large Spri- I mean cat. For a random one, go to your browsing history and type "cat":

No results/No browsing history - Skinny/Wiry

There is something normal parents wouldn't let their kids see (open for interpretation) - Other

Less than 250 results - Small

More than 250 results - Large

CAT-egories and their sub-CAT-egories:

Skinny/Wiry: Animals, Adjectives;

Large: Animals, Nature, Inanimate Objects, Adjectives, Weight;

Small: Animals, Plants, Adjectives, Weight;

Other (mostly given to honorable warriors crippled in battle)

 ** _STEP 2:_** Choose a sub-category. If you want a random one again, roll a die. You can find one online if you don't have one. You can just keep on rolling until you get a subcategory that exists in the category you chose.

1- Adjectives

2- Plants

3- Weight

4- Animals

5- Nature

6- Inanimate Objects

 **Skinny/Wiry**

ANIMALS

Ferret

Fish

Snake

Minnow

ADJECTIVES

Sleek

 **Large**

ANIMALS

Lion

Leopard

Long

Tiger

NATURE

Storm

Thunder

INANIMATE OBJECTS

Boulder

Pebble

Rock

Stone

ADJECTIVES

Large

Strong

Tall

WEIGHT

Heavy

 **Small**

ANIMALS

Ant

Finch

Jay

Moth

Mouse

Pigeon

Quail

Rabbit

Robin

Shrew

Sparrow

Squirrel

PLANTS

Acorn

Petal

ADJECTIVES

Little

Small

Tiny

WEIGHT

Feather

Flutter

Leaf

 **Other (kinda like Tornear, One-eye, Crookedtail, etc)**

Broken

Crooked

Half

Jagged

Odd

One

Ragged

Stump(y)

Twisted

Torn

 _ **STEP 3:**_ Choose your suffix. They are sorted in the subcategories as well, along with Clan suggestions according to the suffix. I don't recommend getting a random one, since they might not match up, or if you like it random choose your suffix randomly within your subcategory. You can roll the die again for a random suffix.

 **1- Adjectives**

ThunderClan: Strike, Jaw

RiverClan: Foot, Whiskers

WindClan: Cloud, Nose

ShadowClan: Fang, Paws

Neutral: Storm, Fur/Pelt

 **2- Plants**

ThunderClan: Blaze

RiverClan: Splash

WindClan: Fall

ShadowClan: Stalk

Neutral: Tail, Nose

 **3- Weight**

ThunderClan: Dawn, Flight

RiverClan: Stream, Water

WindClan: Breeze, Whorl

ShadowClan: Shade, Pelt

Neutral: Kit, Paw

 **4- Animals**

ThunderClan: Leap, Sky

RiverClan: Pool, Frost

WindClan: Wing, Snout

ShadowClan: Leg, Claw

Neutral: Spots, Whisker

 **5- Nature**

ThunderClan: Song

RiverClan: Watcher

WindClan: Fall

ShadowClan: Ear

Neutral: Heart

 **6- Inanimate Objects**

ThunderClan: Fall

RiverClan: Streak

WindClan: Whisper

ShadowClan: Storm

Neutral: Throat

 **Other**

[Note: Not organized by clan]

Patch, Ear, Whisker, Tail, Foot, Eye/Eyes, Face, Muzzle, Scar

 ** _STEP 4:_** Leave a review! What was your name? What did you like/not like about it? How do you think I should change this generator? If you were to come back, what would you want to see in the future? I got Stormfall!

 **Also, there were some people who wanted to bring the story back... I'll decide on a plot and continue it in the next chapter! I've decided to update at least once a week.**


End file.
